


The Furriest Rogues

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pets, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Rogues get six more members.





	The Furriest Rogues

In all fairness, Len should have known something was up when he could hear Roy sneezing all the way from the living room. Say what you will about the emotional meta, but his immune system is stronger than any Len has ever seen. In the years they’ve known each other Len can honestly say that he’s never seen Roy sick. So, whatever is happening isn’t an illness.

Then he hears the most dangerous sentence that can be uttered in the house, “Axel what is that?” Len groans and goes downstairs and bites his lip to keep from laughing at the sight before him. Axel is holding a box of six puppies.

“Axel, why do you have a box of puppies?” Len asks pulling a box of Roy’s allergy medication from his pocket and handing it to him.

“It was raining outside and cold, and they were all alone and hungry and scared,” Axel says with wide eyes that has Len sighing.

“Okay, Roy as our resident allergic person the choice is yours. Do we put the dogs back outside, feed and clean them and take them to the pound, or feed, clean and keep?” Len asks, Roy considers it as Axel presses tiny kisses to the puppy’s heads.

“Clean and feed for now, but I’m open to keeping one or two of them if they stay in Axel’s room, he washes his clothes and the furniture whenever I’m not here,” Roy says and Axel grins. 

“Also lot’s of brushing! And I’ll get Mick and Mark to tear up the carpet, hardwood floors are easier to get the allergens off of!” Hartley calls from the kitchen.

“Thanks Babe!” Axel yells back and Mick comes in and when his eyes lock on the puppies he breaks into a huge smile and goes over to pet them. They yip at him and lick his fingers, Mark comes in and looks at the puppies.

“I’m heading to the store, I’ll pick up some dog food while I’m out,” Mark says and walks out.

“Don't mind Mark, he's just a little grumpy Gus. He won't be able to resist your pretty widdle faces,” Axel coos at them and Len rolls his eyes. Leave it to Axel to be the type of person to baby talk to a puppy. 

One of the puppies barks at Len and he smiles and gives it a little pat on the head and it licks his hand.

Axel smiles and he and Shawna begin washing the puppies while Mick sets up tiny little sleeping areas for them. 

When Mark comes back no one comments on the fact that the only thing he bought was dog food.

“What should we name them?” Hartley asks. 

“One, two, three, four, five, and six,” Roy suggests and the puppies make funny noises.

“Alright, how about Snow, Flame, Trix, Rainbow, Cloudy, and Aria,” Hartley says with a smile.

“I like that,” Axel says and Len smiles and Roy pets one of them.

Mark feeds them and tucks them in. Several weeks later the puppies are still there and Roy hasn't been able to enforce the rule about them staying in Axel's room. In exchange Axel makes sure to clean the house twice a week if not more.

Which is how the picture of the rogues in a puppy pile with actual puppies ended up on the Rogues Twitter page, that Axel runs without their knowledge.

Not that Len would have too much of a problem. It'd add an extra bit of challenge, but Axel isn't going to risk it.


End file.
